This invention relates to a multi-positionable, collapsible tool bench for operationally storing tools, parts, and the like for a user working on machinery, vehicles, and the like.
Tool benches and trays are indeed old in the art. Inventors have designed various types and styles of tool benches and trays to perform various tasks. New and improved tool benches and trays are always in demand by users of them. Known prior arts have not eliminated the need for better tool benches and trays. One known prior art is a PORTABLE WORKBENCH, U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,548. This invention has a combination tabletop/dual-screw vise in which the ends of the vise screws are constrained against both lateral and vertical movement. This workbench includes pipe legs which are readily removeable from leg sockets without fasteners. This workbench cannot be raised or lowered, extended or retracted unlike the present invention.
Another known prior art is a PORTABLE LIGHT TABLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,241. This invention comprises an illuminated work area, an electrical extension cord retractor, an electrical outlet strip, and a protective wire screen. The table is moveable, but the table surface is not adjustable, horizontally or vertically.
Another known prior art is a POSITIONABLE SERVICE BENCH, U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,264. This service bench comprises a U-configuration base, a vertical mast structure, a winch mounted on the mast structure, a cable mounted to an elevator assembly to raise or lower the tool tray, and a light fixture located at an end of the tool tray. This tool tray can be selectively raised and lowered as the need arises, but it cannot be extended to reach tight quarters or conveniently retracted for easy storage of the service bench. This invention is intended to be used for heavy duty types of jobs.
Another known prior art is a FOLDABLE WORKBENCH, U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,243. This invention comprises a work table, leg assemblies, linkages to pivotally interconnect pairs of legs to fold the workbench, and clamping vise integral to the work table for securing a work article on the table. This workbench can be conveniently folded when not being used. However, this workbench cannot be raised or lowered, extended or retracted to accommodate a user working on top of equipment or the like.
Another known prior art is an ADJUSTABLE TOOL TRAY, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,497. This tool tray comprises a vertical upstanding support member with a series of spaced diametrical holes through the support member for selective vertical adjustment of a tray hingedly mounted to the vertical upstanding support member. This tool tray also includes an electrical cord strung to the outside of the vertical upstanding support member and connected to a pair of electrical outlets mounted to an end of the tray for energizing electrically-powered tools for use therewith. The tray is foldable down unto the vertical upstanding support member for convenient out-of-the-way storage of the tool tray. This tool tray is positionable over a work area, but the vertical upstanding support member is fixed in a vertical upright position and cannot be horizontally extended unlike the present invention. The horizontal extension of the tool tray is restricted to the length of the tray.
Another known prior art is a FOLDABLE MACHINIST'S TOOL TRAY, U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,065. This invention comprises a tray fixed in a horizontal position, mounted on a telescoping vertical shaft attached to a base assembly. The shaft is adjustable upwardly and downwardly and is foldable unto the base assembly with the tray remaining in a horizontal position, resting on the base assembly. Unlike the present invention, the foldable machinist's tool tray is not extendible horizontally and vertically and has a horizontal reach which is restricted to the length of the tray.
There are occasions when the noted above prior art can not be effectively used because either the base unit cannot get close enough to the equipment to be of use to the user or the horizontal reach of the tray is not long enough for the user. There is a definite need for a new multi-positionable, collapsible tool bench which overcomes the problems noted above.